Collection of Klaine
by KlainerGleek
Summary: This will be the collection of Klaine one-shots! Reviews are loved and please follow!
1. No Ones Home

**So this will be the group of one-shots. They will have no relation to each other unless I say so. **

**Rating-Smut**

Together, there they were; cuddled on the couch. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's chest, listening to hid breathing, and hearing Kurt's heart beat to an entrancing rhythm. One of Blaine's hands was on Kurt's waist, the other, poking at his abs gently.

"I love you. I think…..no, I know you're my soul mate," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt to see if he was getting his thoughts.

He was.

Kurt tentatively leaned forward nearing their faces. Blaine grabbed Kurt hungrily in a kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue prodding at his lips, allowing it to pass. They were together like that, kissing passionately, for at least another ten seconds. Kurt pulled back, blushing furiously. Blaine just smirked and leaned in to kiss him again, moving so his entire body was on top of Kurt's. Kurt was awfully Horney that evening. He decided to try something new, thrusting his hips up, onto Blaine. Blaine reiterated the move, moving so his hands were wrapped around Kurt's head. Kurt slid his hands down his boyfriends back, so they were both resting on Blaine's ass. Blaine moved so he was nipping at Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head back giving him more access, deciding to make his move. He put his hand on Blaine's belt, trying to get it loose.

'No," Blaine protested. "What if someone comes in?"

"Burt and Carole are out on work for three more nights, and Finn's at Puck's. He won't be home 'til late. Come on, we're fine," Kurt said. He moved his entire body up readjusting and going in the peck Blaine. He only realized how hard he was when Blaine's crotch (and not to mention bulge) rubbed over his.

Both of their faces went flush and cheeks turned a bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I know why I'm so hard," Blaine said, pecking Kurt's cheek.

"Why's," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's Adam's apple, leaving a trail of hickeys up to his lips, "that."

"It's because you're just so damn cute."

"Awwww, come here baby," Kurt said, kissing him very passionately. He decided to thrust again, earning a small grin from Blaine.

At that moment, Finn walked in the room, covering his eyes with his hands. Blaine had been planting kisses all over Kurt's neck giving obvious hickeys, and Kurt's hands trailed their way back, so they were rested on Blaine's ass.

Finn did the "this-is-awkward,-I-see-you-but-you-don't-see-me,-why-did-I-have-to-see- that?" kind of cough, earning strange glances from the boys wrapped around each other. They sprung apart immediately, ending up on different sides of the couch. Finn had never walked in on them before, so it was embarrassing.

"I'm gonna head back to Puck's, think I'll stay the night. Bye Kurt, Blaine," Finn said, grabbing his keys and exiting the house.

Both the boys were silent for what seemed like five minutes, occasionally glancing at each other: thoughts of what the hell just happened, lingering in both of their minds.

Blaine broke the silence by climbing back on top of Kurt, leaning in to kiss him before being pushed away.

"Why," Blaine pouted.

"If we go farther, let's make it in my room," Kurt said, getting off the couch sticking his hand out, waiting for Blaine to take it.

"Why, Finn's gone for the night and Burt and Carole are out of town. We're fine now."

"Just a moment ago, you wanted to move, and now you don't. Just move, and knowing Finn, he'll come home later. If you don't get up, no cuddles," Kurt said, tapping his foot.

Blaine sprung off the couch, taking Kurt's hand and running down the stairs to his room. As soon as they passed into the room, Blaine pushed Kurt on to the bed and started with getting the belt from Kurt's waist. Kurt just smirked and grabbed Blaine's shirt, pulling it off the tease and over his head.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Blaine said, pausing his action.

"Why on earth would I want you to fucking stop?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine and working on pulling down his pants. He stopped looking at the strain in Blaine's pants before continuing.

By that point, Blaine had already removed Kurt's shirt, belt, and pants. All that was left was his briefs. Blaine took his time, starting with kissing Kurt's lips before trailing down his chest. He stopped to suck on Kurt's nipple before continuing down his boyfriend's chest. When Blaine got to Kurt's waist, he gently tugged at his briefs and allowing them to fall to the ground.

Without warning, Blaine sunk down over Kurt, stopping when hid nose nudged Kurt's hips. At this point, Kurt was quivering with delight as Blaine worked on his arousal. Kurt's hips buckled when Blaine found a tender vein, constantly teasing him with his tongue. Blaine repeated the action several more times before being interrupted by Kurt's hand.

"Babe, stop"

"How come?" Blaine said, continuing to suck Kurt's cock.

"We want to go farther, and I can't last much longer," Kurt said. "Now time for cuddles," He said, pulling Blaine so his head was nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

Kurt looked up, gaining a long kiss from Blaine. Before they had time to pull apart, Kurt was already working on pulling down Blaine's pants.

"Who's topping, who's bottoming?" Blaine asked, pulling their faces apart.

"You can top this time," Kurt said, unbuttoning Blaine's pants and pulling them down. He was staring at nothing but Blaine's dick.

"Lube," Blaine demanded.

"In the top drawer of my dresser," Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

Blaine reached over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and reached around, trying to find it. He earned angry glances from Kurt. Blaine thought it was because he messed everything up. Blaine pulled out what he thought was lube, but it was lotion.

"Really, night time skin care," Blaine said, throwing it back into the drawer.

Kurt blushed and said, "That's not for skin car."

Blaine's face turned hot, and then he had the "Really, come on. You didn't have to tell me that," smirk on his face.

"I use it after I see you, and I can't control myself," Kurt said, checking to see if Blaine found the lube yet.

Blaine finally pulled it out and opened it. Without warning, he spread Kurt's legs, rubbing his fingers over Kurt's hole. Blaine coaxed his fingers, moving them up and down.

"Shit, that's cold," Kurt practically shrieked.

Blaine ignored him and slipped a finger in. Soon after, he jumped back earning a confused look from Kurt.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a car door slamming. Are you sure we're fine?" Blaine was extremely worried. Kurt reassured him they were fine. He ate his own words when the front door of the house slammed shut. Small talk and laughter followed the door shutting and they both could hear. Kurt and Blaine just glanced at each other, trying to hear what was going on up the steps. All Kurt could hear was…

"Well, his car's here so he has to be home…..…unless Finn dropped him off at Blaine's," a female voice said. "Why wouldn't he just drive himself there? You just go check to see if he's here."

_Could that be Carole Kurt_, thought.

"Fine," a male voice said in return.

_Burt._

Kurt could already hear the creaking and cracking of the stairs. He panicked. Blaine told him to calm down and act like he was asleep. He did so. Next thing Kurt new was that Blaine arms were wrapped around him, and the door to his room was being pushed opened.

Everything fell silent.

Blaine felt Kurt's heart beat increase. He squeezed him tighter, earning a whimper from Kurt. The door was shut right after that.

They fell silent again, trying to hear after that.

"Carole, Blaine's in Kurt's bed. They're wrapped around in each others arms. What should we do?"

"Burt relax. I trust them and you should too. And if something goes down, they'll be safe."

Kurt and Blaine just tuned them out. Blaine squeezed Kurt so his dick was rubbing over his hole. Kurt moaned as quietly as he could, which was still pretty loud.

"Now where were we," Blaine said, squeezing him tighter, earning another moan from Kurt.

"I think I remember," Kurt said, sliding himself up then sinking down so Blaine's dick was in his ass.

Blaine nearly shrieked at that point. Kurt continued sliding himself up and down over Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck, "roll onto your stomach."

Kurt obeyed rolling over; making sure their bodies didn't part. When they got to that position, Blaine pulled Kurt so he was on his knees. Blaine continued to fuck Kurt. He changed his angle the slightest, but Kurt immediately groaned. Blaine realized he was hitting Kurt's prostate. It only took a few more slams before Kurt was coming all over the bed.

"Oh shit," Kurt said relaxing.

It only took Blaine a few more thrusts before he was coming, too. When he pulled out, Kurt rolled over so he was on his back. Blaine then started planting kisses over the hickeys he made earlier. Kurt did the same, but he made a new batch of hickeys.

"We really need to clean up," Kurt said looking at the two of them.

"In a moment," Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently on the lips, before getting off of him.

Blaine got off the bed as quietly as he could, Kurt doing the same. Kurt got to the bathroom first, grabbing baby wipes and handing some to Blaine. Blaine didn't have to do much; it was more Kurt who needed to clean himself. Kurt did what he could before turning to Blaine to ask if he could wipe his back.

While he was wiping down Kurt, Blaine asked, "Why are you're parents home three days early?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just stood there confused.

"There, all done," Blaine said, throwing the wipe away. "You tired me out a lot, so can we go to bed."

"Yeah, that works," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine before lying down on the bed.

Kurt and Blaine were just tangled together on the bed. Kurt's arms were around Blaine, but Blaine was straddling Kurt.

"Goodnight, love you," Kurt said, kissing the base of Blaine's neck.

"Night, love you too," Blaine said.

They fell asleep like that, in each others arms.

X_X

Kurt woke up first, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast in bed. He brewed coffee before getting down two plates: one large, one small. Then he went to the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon. Kurt was very careful when he put the bacon in the pan, making sure it didn't splatter grease anywhere, especially on his designer pajamas. When the bacon was done cooking, he removed it and then went to the sink to clean the pan.

Kurt then cracked the eggs in a bowl, added milk, and seasoned them just a smidgen. He poured it into the pan. Dumping the eggs back in the bowl after being cleaned, he rinsed the pan. Finally, he went to the cupboard and got out the pancake mix. He mixed up the batter and started to cook them. He made some in circle shapes, a few in Mickey Mouse heads, and one heart. After all the cooking was over, Kurt put the two plates on a tray.

On the big plates, Kurt made bacon into the capital I and U. He then placed the heart shaped pancake between the bacon, so it spelled I heart U.

On the smaller plate, he put the eggs, pancakes, and what was left of the bacon. He also put a big mug of coffee on the tray.

Exiting the kitchen, Kurt walked down the steps to his room. He kissed Blaine on his temple.

"Good morning," a groggy voice of Blaine said.

"Morning babe, I made breakfast in bed," Kurt said, motioning toward the tray.

Blaine turned his head to the tray making a stereotypical 'awwww.'

"Thanks honey," Blaine said, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss in his lips.

Kurt kissed him back very gently. Kurt broke the kiss.

"You need to eat before it gets cold," Kurt said, hinting towards the tray with his head.

Blaine smirked and took a strip of bacon putting it in his mouth. The piece of bacon was sticking out straight. It took Kurt a moment to realize what Blaine wanted him to do. Kurt bit down on the free end of the bacon. They both continued to eat bacon until there was no more than one inch between them. They brought it to a kiss.

When they parted, Kurt said, "You taste like bacon."

"Ooops," Blaine said blushing.

"I like bacon." Kurt didn't even wait for a response; he was already smashing their lips together, careful not to knock the food over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine said not parting their lips. "Let me move the food."

Kurt allowed him tot do that, but he didn't let their faces part. One moment passed and then Kurt climbed on top of Blaine. He straddled his hips and put his hands on Blaine's chest. Their gazes met for a shy second until a loud shout upstairs separated them.

"YO, I SMELT BACON! I COULD HEAR THE BACO SIZZLE! WHERE'S THE DAMB BACON?!" Burt shouted.

"Maybe I should bring him some ba-" but Blaine cut him off with his lips meeting his.

"It's good. I have you," Blaine said.

They climbed off the bed, scurrying up the steps. Kurt quickly handed his dad bacon before going to the kitchen counter, where Blaine already was. They sat side by side, cuddling as much as they could in the uncomfortable kitchen seats.

"Mornin," But said, walking towards the kitchen, stuffing bacon in his face.

"Just curious, why'd you come home early," Kurt asked out of nowhere.

"Work got done fast. I'm guessing you boys wanted the house to yourselves. Where's Finn?" Burt said yawning.

"We did," they said simultaneously.

"Finn's at Puck's. He was gonna be home but he walked in on us on the couch. He left after that," Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

"Okay, but next time make it a little quieter," Burt said winking.


	2. Opposites Attract

**Rating-G**  


Kurt knows that he and Blaine have their differences.

Kurt has straight hair, but Blaine has curls.

Blaine likes football, whereas Kurt doesn't (even though he played on the team).

Kurt is a morning person, and well….Blaine, not so much.

Most of Blaine's friends are boys but Kurt's are girls.

Kurt dresses to impress, but Blaine wears what is comfortable.

Blaine is short while Kurt isn't.

Kurt's a piano player, Blaine plays guitar.

Blaine sings solos, but Kurt sings back-up (much against his wishes).

Blaine goes to Dalton, while Kurt goes to McKinley.

Kurt is organized, and Blaine really isn't.

Blaine acts as if he is five, but Kurt acts his age.

Kurt has no mom, but Blaine does.

Blaine's dad hates him, while Kurt's dad loves his son.

Kurt is gentle, but Blaine is rough.

Blaine hides who he is, but Kurt is himself.

Kurt wants what Blaine wants, whereas Blaine wants what Kurt wants.

Blaine believes in god; however Kurt thinks it is a bunch of baloney.

None of that means anything though because in the end, opposites attract.


	3. Roses

**Sorry, I had the story yesterday, but it wouldn't upload, and I was in the car all day today. Anyway…. **

**Rating- T, it just has some swearing**

Roses

"Why must the plane be here soon," Blaine pouted, eyes already welling with tears. He looked out the window trying not to make eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what to say to comfort his boyfriend. They would only be apart for a week, but a week was to long.

Kurt was trying his hardest not to cry. He could tell Blaine was about to flail into a weepy, sobbing mess.

"I will be back," Blaine stated. "I'm not going forever."

"A week is forever," protested Kurt, giving Blaine a tight squeeze. Blaine placed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. "God I'm going to miss you."

"I have a phone, and computer."

"Yeah, but you can't do this with a phone or computer," Kurt said, leaning in giving Blaine a long passionate kiss, right in the middle of the terminal gate.

"Blaine," Wes said, coming around the corner, breaking the two apart. Kurt whimpered from the loss of Blaine's mouth against his own. "It's almost time to go."

"I know, I'll be there in a sec," Blaine replied, trying to spend as much time as he could with his beloved Kurt before he had to go on the Dalton Annual Skiing Trip.

The two of them looked into each others eyes the majority of the time. Blaine couldn't hold himself back anymore, he pulled Kurt into a fiery, long, passionate kiss, which involved tongues rolling over lips and mumblings of _I love you_.

_"All passengers prepare for boarding," the intercom 'said'. _

Kurt broke the kiss, tears sliding down his cheeks. "We'll talk tonight, and I have a little gift for you before you go," Kurt said, pulling out a bouquet of roses.

"They're beautiful," Blaine said, taking the roses from Kurt, giving him another kiss before parting to board.

X_X

"Those from Kurt?" asked David. He was sitting to Blaine's left.

"Yeah," retorted Blaine.

"He's a keeper," butted in Trent, who was sitting on his right.

"Don't lose him," Thad informed him. He was behind Blaine, to the left.

"Play your cards right and he'll be the one standing in the end," said Wes, right behind Blaine.

Nick lifted and turned his head so he could see Blaine face to face. "Kurt is too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you," Jeff managed to say.

"If you guys are done telling me how 'cute' my love life is, I would like to get some sleep," sasses Blaine. He dropped the roses into his lap.

CLANK

_What? Roses don't clank. thought Blaine_. He picked them up and saw the note attached to it.

'I will love you until the last rose fades.' was written on the card.

Blaine couldn't breathe. _'Is this the way he wants to break up with me? Roses only last about a week. What the hell?' Blaine thought. _

Tears were already pouring from his eyes, but this caused a hurricane to happen. He tried his damn hardest not to make a scene, even though the parting of the two lovebirds at the gate was a massive scene.

He was still curious what made the clank. He opened the package and the roses spilt out all over his lap. He looked through them and found the source of the clank.

A plastic rose.


	4. Ripped Pants

**I wrote this in like 5 minutes 'cause I realized I didn't have anything to post. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh, and please review!**

**Rating- G (There may be some language, but I am too lazy to check.)**

"I think I ripped my pants," Blaine complained to his boyfriend.

"Worst pick-up line ever," Kurt said, turning to scowl at Blaine.

"No, I'm being serious. Look," Blaine told him, turning to show him the rip in his pants. There was a rip all the way up the seem from the bottom of his ankles all the way up to his thigh.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I did it just a second ago practicing the dance for Regional's."

"And I'm guessing you want me to fix that," Kurt questioned him. 

"I didn't know you could sew."

"Did you see any of my outfits' last year- prom, gaga, Halloween?"

"I thought you bought those."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "I don't buy _all_ my clothes. I just make the ones I can't afford."

"Well can you just fix my pants or not?'

Kurt huffed. "Fine. Come here."

Blaine walked towards Kurt. "Shouldn't I take off the pants?"

"First, don't get cheeky- second, do you know what our friends would do if they came in and saw you in my pants?"

"Good point."

"Now Blaine, hold still, I don't want to stab you."

Blaine laid his leg down on Kurt's lap. Kurt got a needle from his sewing kit and began to stitch the two pieces of fabric together.

Blaine sneezed at that moment, causing Kurt to stab him in the leg.

"What did I just tell you?!" Kurt complained to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I had to sneeze," argued Blaine.

"Fine, I'll only take it because I love you," Kurt said, puckering his lips for Blaine to kiss.

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt. He gently touched his lips to Kurt's.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be together in the end?"

Kurt looked down at the bare flesh that was exposed in front of him. "Defiantly, I see us thirty…forty…fifty years from now. You a mess and I'll be solving it."

"You're mean."

"But you still love me," Kurt said, again leaning in for a kiss.

Kurt had the two pieces of fabric near the ankle in his hands- he looked like he was ripping of Blaine's pants. Blaine and Kurt had been kissing, when David walked in the door.

"W-W-What?" was all he was able to stammer.

Blaine and Kurt burst into laughed- this was worse than if Blaine was wearing Kurt's pants.

"He just ripped his pants, I was fixing them."

"What exactly was he doing when he ripped his pants?"


	5. Fucking Phones

**Sorry for not uploading in like forever. I have been like crazy busy with school work and then running and so much more. I hope that you realize how sorry I feel about not uploading in forever. **

**Rating- T **

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said as he entered Kurt's room. "Surprised to see me?"

"Well yeah, I thought you wouldn't get here 'til like, tomorrow."

"I'm here now," Blaine said, as he walked forward, cupping Kurt's face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Kurt was taken back a bit, but he then smiled kiss, lips parting a bit. Blaine took that to his advantage as he allowed his tongue to roll over the taller boys lips. Kurt gasped at the action, accidently causing the kiss to part.

Blaine sighed, giving Kurt his annoyed look, which caused Kurt to bust into fits of giggles.

Blaine began to chuckle do to that fact that whenever he heard people laugh, he would just join in.

"Man, I missed you. Your laugh is just…intoxicating," Blaine said.

"How do think I felt having my cute, handsome, love of my life gone for a week?" Kurt said, giving Blaine his puppy dog eyes.

"A week to short."

Kurt slapped Blaine playfully on the arm.

"I'm only kidding, that was the worst week of life. Not cause the food sucked, but because Wes wouldn't stop snoring."

Kurt looked offended. He couldn't believe his boyfriend.

"Fine, you caught me," Blaine said, holding up his arms. "I missed David."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me. And I know that you know that I missed you."

Kurt huffed. "You know me well."

"I sure hope I would after 4 months of being your boyfriend."

"Now you're just being annoying," sassed Kurt.

Blaine grinned, nearing their faces again. Their lips were less than an inch from each others until a loud ring, rung out from Kurt's pocket.

"Fuck this shit!" Kurt screamed, jamming his hand into his pocket, declining the call from Rachel.

Blaine went wide eyed. Yes, he had seen Kurt frustrated, but not to the point that he would skip a call with his best friend and cuss at an inanimate object.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. Blaine looked up to a see an angry but happy Kurt right in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Clothes off…now!"


	6. Cockblock

**Okay, I love everyone who is reading this collection. I just want to have a big party with everyone who reads this and give you each a big hug! And finally, I would have someone to obsess with about how cute Klaine is!**

**Rating-Sex, but only a little though. **

"You know," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, "we are all alone."

"Yeah," Kurt said, running his hands up and down Blaine's side and chest. "And what were you thinking of doing?"

"You know," he said with a suggestive smirk.

When Kurt noticed the smirk, he pounced onto Blaine, straddling his waist, attacking his neck. He was sucking, licking, and leaving little bites here and there.

"Hey," Blaine said as he pushed Kurt off his chest, "no hickeys."

"Then get rid of the layers, Anderson."

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, allowing Kurt to pull his shirt over his head.

"That goes for you too," Blaine said, looking at the covered chest in front of him.

Kurt laughed a bit as he pulled his shirt over his head. Kurt pushed Blaine back down onto the bed, making his way down to Blaine's neck again.

As soon as Kurt's lips found Blaine's neck, a nock at the door was created. The person outside didn't wait for an answer and pushed it open.

"Hey Blaine," David said, as he entered the room. When he noticed the two shirtless boys on the bed, he sprung out of the room, before either boy turned their heads.

The nock at the door was ignored by the two until they heard the familiar voice and crack of the door hinge. If it wasn't against the law, Blaine would have murdered David.

Kurt lifted his head for a second before attaching hid lips to Blaine's.

"Babe," Blaine pushed Kurt off of him. "Not now."

Kurt sighed but got off of his boyfriend. He laid his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck.

"Sorry," mumbled Blaine.

"Fuck you David," Kurt whispered to himself.

X_X

Kurt had been trying to get Blaine back in the mood for what felt like an hour to him. Finally after what was about half an hour, Blaine was in the mood again. He turned to face his boyfriend and attacked his mouth.

"You a little desperate," Blaine joked.

"Well, I have been hard for an hour and I didn't want to solve my problem, I wanted to enjoy it," he admitted with a blush up to his forehead.

Blaine laughed as he pushed Kurt onto the bed. He lowered himself to Kurt's desires glancing up with a slight grin. He slowly pulled the zipper down.

"You are such a tease," complained Kurt.

"You know I don't have to do this," threatened Blaine.

Kurt just shut his mouth. Blaine pulled Kurt's dick free, to which Kurt moaned- finally relieving the pressure that had been in his pants for 30 minutes.

Blaine placed a gentle kiss to the head before sinking down a little further to suck the head of Kurt's cock.

"Okay so- oh my fucking god," David slammed the door behind him as he leapt out of the room. "How long do you guys take?!"

Kurt and Blaine had become maroon, jumping in horror-which had caused Blaine to choke a bit. They pulled the covers over themselves, mortified and scarred for life.

"David, just…leave," Blaine finally settled on. "Go to Wes's, or Nick's or someone's, just away from here."

David was about to protest but decided against it. He huffed and walked away.

"Hey," Blaine said after a few moments of silence, "mood ruined?"

Kurt laughed a bit. "It takes a lot more than _that_ to get me out of the mood."


End file.
